


Too

by DeniNotDenise



Category: Original Work
Genre: Prose Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniNotDenise/pseuds/DeniNotDenise





	Too

E N O U G H  
My nose it too big  
My eyes are too small  
My hair is too short  
My hair is too curly  
My hair is too straight  
My hair is not straight e n o u g h  
My skin is too pale, or as my mother says, death warmed over is my complexion color  
I am too short  
I am too thin  
I am too fat  
But the one thing I am never too much of  
Is  
E N O U G H


End file.
